If you'll let me
by Scared-Like-Me
Summary: Blaine can't get into contact with Kurt, and Finn says he's holed himself up in his room. Blaine just wants to know if Kurt will let Blaine hold his hand. Post-Furt, Kurt/Blaine. An entry for TwihardGlee2011's Glee Contest.


Hello, Gleedom. I'm relatively new to Glee in general (although there was that five second viewing of Preggers when it came out in the UK), and here I am- the one place I promised myself I'd never go to.

What was I thinking, no watching Glee sooner?

Sorry, stupid, and off topic.

Well, this is my first Kurt CoBlaine story ever, and it broke my six month long writer's block, so that means it's probably a load of rubbish, but I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: There should be a lot more Klisses. There aren't. Therefore I'm not Ryan, or Ian, or Brad (although I bow to their awesomeness).

* * *

><p>When Kurt didn't answer his text, Blaine didn't think much of it, and after a while of wondering why Kurt hadn't replied, Blaine called him, only to be informed that Kurt's phone was <em>busy<em>. Which was understandable- the amount of time that boy spent gossiping with Mercedes and Rachel was shocking.

So he tried the Hudmel house phone- hoping that maybe Finn could at least pass the message on. Finn did answer the phone, and when Blaine requested that he ask Kurt if he'd like to meet up at the Lima Bean, Finn went suspiciously silent, and there was nervous cough and some shuffling on the other end of the line.

"Listen, man, Kurt's not in the best of moods right about now- he's, uh, transferring schools tomorrow and he's not happy about it. At least, I think that's why he's not coming out of his room. I'm a little afraid to go in a check." And the giant chuckled.

Blaine thanked Finn, and hung up, grabbing his car keys and shouting to Wes that he'd be back before curfew.

Burt Hummel opened the door to his house, gave Blaine a once over, and crossed his arms over his chest in a way that, had it been anyone else, would have seemed defensive. Blaine, instead, felt like quaking in his faux leather Dalton-regulation shoes.

"Hello, Mr Hummel, I'm here to see Kurt, if he's here, that is." Blaine flushed a little at how awkward he sounded, and mentally smacked himself upside the head, barely resisting the urge to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly.

Burt grunted and opened the door to let Blaine, who exhaled sharply at the movement, inside. "See if you can get him to talk, I've been knocking on that door for near an hour now, and he's not saying nothin'."

Blaine thanked him, and removed his shoes- something he'd discovered Kurt deemed essential when he'd first visited the Hudmel house (and Kurt had forbidden him from using the term 'Hudmel' when he'd first heard Finn use it). The television was blaring loudly, and Finn and another male voice were yelling at it. Blaine chuckled and descended the stairs into Kurt's basement bedroom.

He found the younger boy tangled up in his sheets, one arm curled over the top of his duvet, his nose scrunched up adorably, with a tiny frown marring his face. Blaine crawled onto the bed, sitting criss-cross apple sauce beside the slumbering boy.

Blaine reached out, laying his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder, shaking it a little to wake him. Kurt mewled quietly, and blinked sleepily up at Blaine, his eyes clouded with sleep, and confusion. Blaine grinned at the adorable display, and lightly trailed his fingers down Kurt's arm, tangling their fingers together so that he could yank Kurt into a sitting position (perhaps (but only maybe) using Kurt's wobbly condition as an excuse to keep holding his hand for a little bit longer).

When Kurt had wiped the sleep from his eyes and was suitably steady, Blaine reluctantly let go of the light brunette's hand and twined it awkwardly with his other hand, letting them lay uselessly on his lap, keeping his eyes trained on Kurt, knowing that he would speak when he wanted to- Blaine wouldn't (and _couldn't_) force Kurt into this conversation.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked, eventually, meeting Blaine's eyes for the first time since he's woken up.

"I'm here because Finn answered your house phone earlier and informed me that you were locked up in your room, not speaking to anyone, I was worried about you, Kurt. And then he told me why, and I knew I had to come to see you."

Kurt laughed, dry and humourless. "You didn't have to Blaine." And then the wry smirk fell from his face, to be replaced with a soft, small smile. "But I'm glad you did." Blaine smiled back, itching to just hug Kurt.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Blaine broke it only because he wanted Kurt to know that he could confide in Blaine. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, voice soft, yet it carried throughout Kurt's bedroom.

"I- no...yes." Kurt's glasz eyes were filmed with tears, his lower lips trembling in an effort to hold back the tears. "I'm just... going to miss them." Kurt admitted. "Miss singing in Glee club, and gossiping with Mercedes and Tina in between classes- walking with them to class, heck even just being able to see them every day. Everything's going to be different." He gave another short bark of laughter and it made Blaine's heart constrict painfully.

"Is it sad that the thing I'm going to miss most is just walking hand in hand with my best friend down the corridor? Knowing that no matter what life throws my way I have her, right by my side?" The tears had started falling, and Kurt's eyes were more of a stormy grey-blue than green.

Blaine honestly couldn't believe how strong Kurt had to be to put up with the crap he went through everyday- the amount of courage this beautiful boy had to possess to stay in a place that didn't accept him, and then to leave that place (with the people he loved) behind to go to a new school where he would feel strange and ostracised because he didn't know anybody.

Blaine knew it would be hard on Kurt to go to Dalton- Kurt was too free a spirit, too flamboyant, and different (_so _special) to melt into a sea of uniforms, and doo-wop in the background of an all boys a capella group.

Blaine would do his damnedest to make the transition as easy as possible (and maybe, possibly, give him an excuse to be there for Kurt no matter what life threw at him (_please, please, let me be the one to hold your hand, to keep you safe, be the one who saves me too...please, please_).

And maybe it was too soon to be feeling this way about Kurt, but when he looked so broken and defeated all Blaine wanted to do was make it all go away, show Kurt that it could be so much better- to kiss away the tears that lingered on his porcelain cheeks.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled, taking the countertenor's chin in his thumb and forefinger, making the younger boy look at him. "I'll be there." Kurt just looked confused, and Blaine hated his ineloquence concerning his feelings then. He rearranged his hand so that it was cupping Kurt's cheek, using his thumb to gently remove all traces of tears.

Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes as he reached, heart thumping, and sweat gathering on his palms, to entwine his free hand with one of Kurt's. He lifted them to eye level, never breaking eye contact, and barely registering the hitch in both his own, and Kurt's breathing; hoping that his actions could tell Kurt what Blaine couldn't make himself say.

He brought their hands between their bodies and brought Kurt's to his lips, relishing in the feeling of the smooth skin beneath his mouth, finally averting his eyes, unsure if he wanted to see Kurt's reaction. He brushed his lips against the pale skin, once, twice, three times, adrenaline and hope pulsing through his veins.

There was a faint twitch on Kurt's face, and Blaine dared to look up to see a beatific smile pulling at Kurt's lips- lips that one day (_soon_) Blaine might be allowed to kiss. Not yet though, Blaine knew that much. It was too soon after Karofsky had kissed Kurt (and no, _no_ the thought of it didn't make Blaine's blood boil, and his heart stutter and reach out for Kurt...not at all).

"I'll hold your hand." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand to emphasise his point, and using the hand cupping Kurt's face to pull Kurt closer. Kurt complied with the light tugging, falling into Blaine's waiting arms. "I'll be there Kurt- right there every day, holding your hand, or holding you close. If you'll let me." Blaine let his hand drop form the taller boy's face and curled it around his waist, as Kurt snuggled closer to him (an action that made Blaine's inner fan-boy squeal and flail).

Kurt smiled against Blaine's chest and tilted his head upwards, his breath tickling across Blaine's chin as he whispered his thanks. Blaine shuddered lightly when Kurt's arms snaked themselves around his torso, and nestled his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine didn't want to interrupt the moment, he really didn't, because it felt so right, and calming, and this was Kurt he had in his arms, but...

"Does this mean that you'll let me hold your hand?" Blaine asked.

It was like Kurt could sense his nervousness, as he chuckled breathily, and kissed the edge of Blaine's jaw briefly. "If you'll be my boyfriend. I don't go around holding hands with just any old guy, you know."

And Blaine laughed freely, his heartbeat thrumming happily. "Yes." He mumbled, pressing his nose into Kurt's messy hair, and inhaling deeply. "Yes." He sighed again, thrilling at the light hum coming from Kurt's mouth, vibrating against his adams apple.

The next day Blaine was waiting for Kurt at the entrance doors of Dalton Academy, his hand outstretched, then entwined with longer, slimmer ones, eyes flickering to Kurt's parents, smiling bashfully at Burt's questioning glance and Carole's raised eyebrow.

Kurt took a deep breath, squeezed Blaine's hand gently, and strutted like only Kurt could, ready to take the hallowed halls of Dalton by storm.

* * *

><p>Okay, so drop me a review. Let me know what you think (or just let me know if I screwed Klaine up really badly).<p>

And now I finally have somewhere to squeal and flail over Glee at...so...OHMYGOSH...Prom Queen. Did you watch it? I watched it (and plan to go watch it again when I post this), and gosh can I just keep both of them (Kurt and Blaine, obviously)? And Maybe Dave too? Am I the only one who wants to cuddle him? I also think Rachel needs another slap- 'I appreciate the drama of it'...um, what? Jeez Rach, you're insane. I would have slapped her right back.

All my love,

Heal My Bleeding Heart.

P.S. Oh and if any of my Harry Potter readers are reading this...please don't hate me- I'll work on it (It being When Time Stands Still) really soon, I promise, but my exams start on Monday...so...


End file.
